


Smoothing Out The Corners

by akhodayar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ADHD, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhodayar/pseuds/akhodayar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't straighten out the damn duvet cover. He needs it straight and smooth so it can help him sleep better so he doesn't wake up Derek. Stupid, perfect, Derek. Derek who never loses his patience, Derek who still loves him despite his annoyingness, Derek who...is studying him.</p>
<p>“You’re thinking too loud. What’s going on in there?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoothing Out The Corners

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little one-shot I wrote after spending ten minutes whining inside my duvet cover about how I hate having adhd.

Stiles looks over at Derek, to their new duvet cover, and to Derek again. The older man is being of no help - choosing instead to read his book in the bay window looking like a goddamn ad in a "Better Homes" magazine. Stiles huffs, thumbs gently at the soft material of the cover.

They needed to buy this damn thing, it was Lydia who suggested it after Stiles had bitched to her about his vivid dreaming causing a disturbance to their bed sheets. Truth be told, Stiles was an awful sleeper. He moved, flailed, mumbled, and literally kicked out of bed and would slam to the floor on multiple occasions.

It's not as if it's a new development, no. Stiles had been this bad before werewolves became a thing. He had vivid dreams about everything and nothing, his overactive mind favors the dreams where he can't scream loud enough, or can't hit hard enough, until he wakes himself and Derek up with a scream of terror or a punch that he didn't mean to actually throw. 

Derek takes it in stride, doesn't lose patience or get angry with him. In fact, he gets amused. Even if Stiles hits him or wakes him up at 2 in the morning, the moment he realizes they're not in danger, he giggles sleepily and kisses Stiles worries away.

And Stiles does - worry, that is - because not everyone knows what they sign up for when they fall in love with someone who has as severe ADHD as he does. Most people make it a joke, act as if it's a minor inconvenience when it has been the root of a good percent of Stiles' self-hatred his whole life. And Derek never loses his patience, loves him on his Adderall and loves him when he forgets to take it for eight days in a row.

There's never any annoyance in his tone when Derek asks if he took his meds this morning; just fond amusement. Stiles loves him for it.

Stiles ripping his sheets clean off the bed is a new development, though. It's the middle of summer and he's hot at night, and that combined with his fitful sleeping has made him start pushing their blankets on the floor and yanking the fitted sheet out from the mattress. He's embarrassed, honestly. Stiles just wants to not disturb the wolf in the middle of the night, and now he's the one tearing up their furniture.

Lydia had suggested a duvet, insisted that a very light down comforter would keep him from getting too hot, and showed him how to tuck his fitted sheet in a way that he couldn't rip it out. 

And here he is, four days later and he can't get the down comforter to lay flat and neat in the cover.

"Why don't you just shove it in there and shake it out; it’ll smooth out eventually."

"That's what she said" 

"Not to you."

"Christ."

"I prefer Derek, actually."  

Stiles laughs at him, and throws one of their pillows and gives him the finger in response. He goes back to his book then, making himself comfortable. Stiles keeps moving from one edge of the comforter to the other trying valiantly to smooth it out. It has to be perfect and it's pissing him off.

He growls at it, snarling in a non-human way that he's picked up from years of werewolf exposure and in a fit of anger, climbs into the opening of the duvet cover and lays his whole body on top of the comforter inside, then smooths the corners out. Fucking finally.

He's not even comprehending how ridiculous this must look until he hears the quiet sound of Derek marking his page and setting the book down. He waits, cheeks burning, for Derek to make fun of him.

"Stiles," Stiles hums at him, his own absurdity and embarrassment making him anxious and upset, which in turn makes his eyes burn with angry tears for getting embarrassed at all. "I love you."

Stiles snaps his head towards where he knows Derek is sitting in confusion, not that Derek can see him. There's movement from above him and the next thing he knows Derek is crawling next to him, careful not to rip the soft material around them.

Derek looks so beautiful like this; calm, happy, surrounded by white. He's smiling at Stiles the way he does, and he kisses Stiles soft and slow, until Stiles whines into it and gently rolls them until Derek is on top of him. Derek pulls back and laughs again, nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck.

"You couldn't get the corners to stay smooth, could you?" Stiles smiles, of course Derek knew exactly what he was doing. "These things are so difficult, Laura once got so angry trying to smooth one out that she ripped it to shreds and begged me to bury it in the back yard.” Derek kisses his shoulder, Stiles can feel his smile there. "Do you think this will help you sleep better?" 

Stiles shrugs, hates that he can feel his heart sink. Over course it was annoying Derek, Derek's just too good to him to say anything. Derek is always that good, always taking care of him, watching out for him—

"Hey, don’t. I'm sorry." Derek holds him softly, looks at him with so much concern that Stiles could cry about it and start a fan page. "You're really in your head today.” Stiles hums again, doesn’t meet his eyes. He’s long since been used to Derek’s ability to read him like a book. “Can I do something to help you? You wanna just nest on the couch and watch SVU? We can keep the duvet here, we don't have to put it on the bed yet." Stiles nods, kisses Derek again and smiles.

They both crawl out of the duvet and lie beside each other on the floor for a moment, Derek giving Stiles tender kisses to his jaw and cheeks, before Derek gets up and starts covering the couch in blankets and pillow while Stiles grabs his batman blanket off the bed and carries it back into their living room, where Derek is already waiting on the couch with law and order starting the familiar theme. 

They cuddle in silence for a while, Derek holding him tightly but giving him room to leave the way he does.

Stupid, perfect, Derek. Derek who never loses his patience, Derek who still loves him despite his annoyingness, Derek who...is studying him.

“You’re thinking too loud. What’s going on in there?” Stiles sighs, starts picking at the blanket and refuses to meet Derek’s eyes.

“How are you not sick of me yet?” He’s met by silence and dares to look up. Derek is gaping at him, his eyes almost angry and glaring, as if Stiles has upset him. Which, in retrospect, he probably has. That would be Stiles luck. Derek takes the remote and turns the TV down, Stiles’ finds himself burning with shame, has to swallow the tears before they come up.

He’s totally extra weapy today.

“I love you, idiot.” Stiles lets out squawk of protest and Derek covers his mouth. “I love you on good days, on bad days. I love you when you laugh at bad shows, and when you burn the cookies every time -- yes every time Stiles you could set a damn timer -- I love you when you spend an hour looking for something on netflix, then get distracted by a puzzle from two months ago, then stop mid-puzzle to go make boxed mac and cheese of all disgusting things.” He stops, makes sure Stiles is looking into his his eyes before Derek moves his hand and kisses him and and runs his nails over Stiles scalp. He pulls back and studies Stiles for another moment.

“You gonna tell me what this is really about?”

“I wake you up every night. Not even from nightmares anymore, just because I can’t stay still. I kick off all our blankets, you work the morning shift and I wake you up every morning. I don’t finish anything, can’t remember to do anything--”

“Stiles!”

“Karen Simmons was in the station talking about how her daughter has ADHD and how it was absolutely the  _ worst  _ thing that could ever happen to her. She asked my Dad how he ever handled such a hyperactive,  _ annoying  _ kid!” He spits out the words angrily, still embarrassed that he’s angry about this. Derek’s eyebrows are raised and he looks surprised, slightly.

“And what did your Dad say?” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“He just made some snappy comment about how he didn't have to ‘handle anything’ because he loves me, you’d think the Sheriff would know not to snark the public when its an elected position -- Don’t make that face that's not the point!”

Derek rolls his eyes and takes Stiles hand in his, his mouth is in a thin line but his eyes say amused and Stiles can feel his irritation dissipating already, leaving him exhausted. They breathe together for a while.

“Do I have to list why I love you again?” Stiles scoffs, pushes Derek away playfully and Derek laughs, kisses him on the side of his head. “Stiles...people are absolute shit, okay?” Stiles eyes widen and he laughs incredulously, his laughter became contagious to Derek. “No, seriously, you have ADHD. Mrs. Simmons daughter has it.  _ Half the fucking population has it  _ and yeah, it's not a walk in the park but I wouldn't have it any other way. How many times have you, you with ADHD saved everyone’s life?”

“Derek--”

“Your pack loves you, your Dad loves you, I love you, Scott loves you--” 

“You categorized Scott separately.

“I swear Scott will know if I don’t” Stiles laughs at Derek's look of exasperation. Derek looks in his eyes and Stiles is blushing again, always unsure of how to handle himself when Derek looks at him this way. Hes not used to being adored like this.

“None of us would change you, ever. I understand why it sucks, I know that it can be overwhelming and miserable. It’s not something that just goes away and I’m sorry that it doesn't, But it also makes you, you. And you’re loved.” He holds Stiles close and they lay back against the couch.

“You’re always so sweet. Why are you so sweet?” Stiles kisses at Derek’s jaw, missing the smirk on his lips.

“To get laid, obviously--ow!” Stiles pinches at his side and they poke at each other, laughing and nearly falling off their couch when Scott slams through their door.

“DUDE! Mom just yelled at Mrs. Simmons from down the street for mistreating her daughter because--Oh, are you having nesting time?”

“Oh god, Scott, no”

“McCall!” They both groan as Scott squeezes between them and cuddles both of them, narrowly elbowing Derek in the face and stepping dangerously close to Stiles crotch. Stiles hugs him back just as fiercely while Derek stares up at the ceiling praying for help. 

Scotty is always around to prove Stiles is not the annoying one, anyway.


End file.
